Not my father
by DanniiGirl
Summary: James Sirius Potter knew everyone expected him to b e just like his dad but the truth is he wansn't. the only person who really understands is Liam Callum an orphan on the Hogwarts express. future slash JSP/OC
1. Chapter 1

-Scorpius Malfoy son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy 10 years old

-Rose Weasley daugter of Ron and Hermione Weasley 10 years old.

-Albus Potter youngest son of Harry and Ginny 10 years old

-Hugo Weasley son of Ron And Hermione 9 years old

-Lilly Potter daughter of Harry and Ginny 9 years old

-James S. Potter oldest son of Harry and Ginny 11 years old

-Liam Hale orphan 11 years old

CHAPTER 1

I woke up feeling exited and really nervous, well according to my dad that was natural since today was the 5th of September and that meant that today, school started.

But not just any school see, I'm eleven years old and the day I was born my name was added to the list, James Potter, I'm named after my granddad who was murdered by lord Voldemort also known as you-know-who the most powerful evil wizard in the history of magic and my dad, Harry Potter was the one who killed him with Gryffindor's sword when he was sixteen.

So I have a lot to live up to since my dad was 'the boy/man who lived' and 'the chosen one' and all but I'm not worried because, come on who can surpass that?

So my mum Ginny or Virginia just told me to do the best that I could.

No one said it well, actually a few people have but I'm destined to be in Gryffindor house just like my dad, granddad, great-granddad... well you get the picture, it's fate.

So anyway I'd finished packing the night before and I put some extra bird seed in my snowy white owl Willow's food bowl, he was sulking because I'd put him in a cage and tried to bite my fingers.

Laughing I opened my bedroom door and ran downstairs.

My mum was cooking breakfast and dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, unlike muggle (non-magical people) our newspapers pictures moved.

"Morning James!" called mum putting some bacon and sausages on 5 plates, why five you ask because I have two siblings of which I'm the oldest. Albus named after my dad and granddads headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, who was 10 years old and would be coming to Hogwarts when I was a second year student and also my baby sister Lily named after my grandmother Lily potter (née Evans) who was nine, by the time she comes to Hogwarts I'd be a third year!.

Albus and Lily bounded down stairs obviously roused by the smell of sausages and bacon. Bouncing in my chair I ate my food as if it was about to grow legs and run of the plate!

Dad laughed and grabbed my hand "slow down James were going to apparate there which only takes a few seconds!"

oh yeah a few years ago someone had set up a safe place to apparate (teleport) in London station, it was in one of the boarding lounges because no one would notice a large number of people walking out of one. blushing I put down my knife and fork.

Lily suddenly started crying "I don't want James to go!" naturally this set Albus of as well. I dashed of back upstairs to recheck my luggage while my parents calmed them down.

When I got to my room I threw open the red curtains which I'd neglected to do since I was so exited when I woke up and picked up my letter that I'd received two months prior.

_**Mr. James Sirius Potter**_

_**2**__**nd**__** biggest bedroom **_

_**Number 12 Park Drive**_

_**We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to begin your studies of wizardry.**_

_**To arrive to this school you will have to be at London station by 12 o'clock on September the first.**_

_**platform nine and three quarters.**_

_**This is a list of items you will have to purchase:**_

_**one wizard robe (black) **_

_**one wizard hat (black)**_

_**one winter cloak with silver fastenings**_

_**one magic wand**_

_**one standard pewter cauldron**_

_**one set of scales**_

_**one pair of gloves (dragon hide is preferable)**_

_**first year books (list all magical bookstores have list of books. Simply ask for first year books).**_

_**All students are reminded that first years are now allowed broomsticks and pets are optional:**_

_**Owl Cat or Toad**_

_**safe journey Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.**_

I looked in my trunk and found everything that we'd brought from Diagon alley two weeks ago was indeed there, even my wand 10 inches oak wood with a dragon heart string.

And also my broomstick which was quite a good model the firebolt 3000, the latest and most expensive was the 5000 but it was too expensive for everyone except the richest of people without making them broke, my parents had also opened up a Gringotts vault for me when I received my letter which held 100 Galleons.

12 knuts make a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon simple.

Next year they'd open one for Albus and the next one for Lily I expect.

I'd also added 25 galleons 14 sickles and 4 knuts which I'd managed to save over the years from birthdays and Christmases so in total I was the proud owner of 125 galleons 14 sickles and 4 knuts!

My sibling were so jealous, I combed my hair which was black and quite messy as usual but unlike my father I could tame mine into submission to his envy ever since he was a child his hair would never lay flat, neither would mine but at least I don't look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Finally my dad called me downstairs, I checked the clock and it was 11:32 PM we were leaving early so we could say goodbye at the station, the problem was, like my dad I would have to make friends because the only magical children I knew were my brother and sister and my cousins Rose and Hugo, Rose would be coming to Hogwarts with Albus, all my other friends were muggles and thought I was going to a special boys school for the exceptionally gifted in Switzerland, Hogwarts had given us papers to give to our schools as evidence otherwise we'd have social workers sniffing around trying to find disappearing eleven year olds.

My dad took me my luggage and Willow who was still grumpy, while mum took Lily and Albus.

I hated apparating I felt like I was being squeezed through a pipe and my lungs were shrieking for oxygen but according to dad it didn't feel like that when you were the one doing the apparating, fat lot of good that would do me 7 years till I could take the apparition exams.

When I opened my eyes we were in a bright yellow room filled with red comfy chairs all in a row and a double door with EXIT written on it as soon as mum appeared with my brother and sister we walked towards it the silence from the sound proofed room vanished, and we were amidst the hustle and bustle of King's Cross Station I noticed the platform next to us was platform five so we turned right and walked towards the pillar in between nine and ten which was 9¾ . muggles didn't see it because it wasn't really there, we have to walk or run through the wall and we would appear on the platform but we'd have to do it two or three at a time because muggles will happily ignore one or two people dissapearing but more than that and they'd go mad. So dad me and Albus casually walked through the barrier, the only reason Willow didn't attract attention was because there was a tartan quilt over her cage.

I'd never been to platform nine and ¾ but it was magnificent actually it was the same as muggle platforms except the train was actually an old fashioned red steam engine with HOGWARTS EXPRESS printed on each carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mum and dad were busy greeting old friends so my brother sister and I looked around wide eyed at the scene hundreds of people and children shouting, crying, waving and hugging were all we could see. And we were in awe.

Mum and dad stayed with me until the warning whistle sounded and they quickly gave me one last kiss and promised to write every week before they practically pushed me on the train just before the doors slammed behind me.

I stuck my head out of the window and watched Lily and Albus run crying after the train.

A hand landed on my shoulder, I whirled a tall girl with a yellow prefects badge on, which was Ravenclaws color was standing behind me "first year?" she asked. I nodded, she smiled and said "go find a compartment and have a good year" I nodded blushing and went to try and find an empty compartment.

After walking halfway up the train I finally found one just as another boy did, he blushed and smiled, grinning I walked into the compartment letting him follow after we walked into the small cabin like area an stowed are trunks on top of the seats I turned around and held out my hand "James Potter" still blushing slightly he shook "Liam Callum" he had light brown hair with a few blond bits in it which was messy but not nearly as bad as my dads and also he had ocean blue eyes. we sat down and I noticed he also had a bird cage "whats your owl called?" I asked.

He'd finally stopped blushing and said "Soot" he replied "he's all black, what about you?" smiling I said "Willow, a snowy owl"

"what house do you think you'll be in?" I asked him.

"uh, I don't know um.. I only found out about wizards and stuff two months ago, apparently my grandparents were magical but my parents weren't, so I brought a book which is called:

information about Hogwarts and wizards and witches for learners so, houses are what were sorted into right?" I was still trying to take in the information about the magical gene skipping a generation but managed to nod.

"yep there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All my ancestors were in Gryffindor so I hope I am too" the boy, Liam nodded "Potter. I've heard that name before, it was in my book!" laughing I told him about lord Voldemort and my parents, the whole story plus his continuous questions took around half an hour, the I said "so tell me more about you!"

"oh well my folks died when I was 7 so I've been an orphan for 4 years but my grandparents left me a load of money and I changed my, uh muggle money into galleons and stuff, I was so surprised when miss McGonagall told me, she actually was the one who took me to Diagon alley, oh I also got a book on Quidditch it sounds so cool! I actually went to a deserted football pitch and tried out my broomstick I loved it!"

I think thats what did it and some unknown thing clicked and I knew we'd be friends forever as I explained in more detail about Quidditch also expressing my joy that he too had a firebolt 3000.

Just then the lunch cart came around and I brought some Bertie bott's every flavor beans and Liam got 6 chocolate frogs, three each.

Halfway through the beans of varying flavors: grass, chocolate, gravy, ox, tea, armpit, brussel sprout, orange and spearmint. I said "whats your wand? Mines 10 inches, Oak, with dragon heart string" pausing Liam said "uh.. ten and a half inches, Elm, unicorn hair. So tell me about the...houses" putting down the box of beans I ticked them of on my fingers.

"well Griffindor, is for the brave and fearless or something like that, um Hufflepuff are for loyal understanding people, I don't want to be in Hufflepuff really, um Ravenclaw for really clever people and Slytherin for ambitious and cunning, I'm not sure really I paid most attention to Gryffindor. There are the house animals which you can associate them with though, um a griffin for Gryffindor, a badger for Hufflepuff, an eagle for Ravenclaw and a snake for Slytherin"

"hmm" said Liam "your right I don't want to be in Hufflepuff either and I'm not really that smart so I'll be in Gryffindor or Slytherin probably, you said a talking hat chooses right?" I nodded watching a chocolate frog hop around the compartment.

"yeah the sorting hat, hey even if say I'm in Hufflepuff and your in Ravenclaw we'll still be friends right?"

Liam nodded fiercely "yeah I swear" I noticed it was dark outside and the lamps were on. "c'mon dad said when the lights went on we'd only have around twenty minutes till we get there." silently they both pulled out there cloaks and hats which thankfully they put at the top of their trunks.

Before the could even sit down the whistle blew again and laughing we pulled our trunks down and exited the compartment waiting in line as people slowly poured of the train.

An extremely large man was waving a lamp wildly shouting "firs' years, firs' years this way!" a group of scared looking eleven year old were standing in a gaggle near him, I laughed when I recognized him "uncle Hagrid!" I shouted at the half giant who was a good friend of my parents.

"James! Good to see ye!" he greeted me before shouting for the other first years again, Liam gulped behind me "uncle...Hagrid?"

I chuckled "he was the man who told me dad he was a wizard he's a half giant and as soft as a lamb" Liam grinned weakly and we followed Hagrid to the lake.

There were 48 first years and with Hagrid having one small wooden boat all too himself there were 4 people in each boat,

Liam and I got in a boat with two girls who looked scared enough for all four of us, the boats rowed themselves and Liam and I chatted some more which seemed to calm the girls down a bit. "so James" said Liam "what holidays do we get?"

I turned around and said "um a week at easter and two weeks for Christmas and then we breakup for two and a half months at the end of the year from July the twenty something to well, today"

Suddenly the boats all stopped and trying our best to stay dry we walked up to the huge castle which seemed as big as a mountain and VERY foreboding.

We walked up over two hundred steps before we came to some double doors where a severe looking woman with her hair in a no-nonsense bun was waiting for us "McGonagall" whispered Liam I was wondering how he knew then I remembered McGonagall had visited him personally.

"welcome to Hogwarts, I am headmistress McGonagall in a few moments you will walk through these doors" she indicated the enormous brown ones behind her "into the great hall and be sorted into your houses there are, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, please be quiet" then she walked into the doors she opened it just wide enough for her to slip through not letting any of us get a peek in the room.

Naturally we were all quiet, for about five seconds then people were murmuring and talking, but Liam and I stayed silent.

Suddenly the doors flew open and McGonagall was standing there "in a two people line please" then she turned and led us down the hall Liam and I were halfway down the line but standing next to each other craning our necks to see the forbidding looking older children ranging from 12 to 18 the great hall was just that great four of the longest tables ever were on two sides of the doors with colored flags hanging above them, red, yellow, blue and green.

The teachers were sitting at a table which was long ways spreading from the Slytherin table all the way to the Ravenclaw table. And in front of the teachers table was a three legged stool on top of which sat a hat.

McGonagall climbed the three steps and picked up the hat she pulled a scroll out of it and said in the a loud clear voice.

"when I call your names come and sit on the stool and take of your hat, when the sorting hat sorts you into your house put your hat back on and sit with the table that is cheering you,

ANDEL, LISA!"

one of the nervous girls from our boat trembled as she walked up the steps and then seemed to sigh with relief when the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

there weren't many A or B surnames so Liam was called pretty quickly he squeezed my arm when McGonagall shouted

"CALLUM, LIAM!"

to his credit if I hadn't just spent nearly seven hours on a train with him I wouldn't of know he was nervous,

I'd noticed that when the hat talks to someone personally the mouth bit moves but only the wearer could here there was a lot of mouth moving from the hat and I could see Liam whispering back a lot.

I wonder what they were chatting about suddenly Liam nodded slightly and the hat shouted "WELL, THEN YOU HAD BETTER BE...SLYTHERIN!"

I groaned silently but when I saw Liam I had to smile the Slytherin table whooped and cheered everyone obviously knew that people who talked to the hat were going to be important people, apparently my dad, had, had quite a talk as well and had been whispering 'not Slytherin not Slytherin' while the hat sat on his head, I would not do something so foolish. I waited silently as McGonagall sailed through the M's and the N's which took quite a while until finally

"POTTER, JAMES!" trembling ever so slightly I took of my hat as I climbed those three steps which seemed to take forever and sat down, the hat where McGonagall dumped the hat on my head.

"hmm...potter again, eh? Are you going to beg me not to put you in Slytherin like you're father did? He would have done well in Slytherin but made more enemies in Gryffindor" the hat seemed wistful.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER! I mean it's your choice mr. hat" the hat stayed silent then said

"very well young James your very smart, and also respectful, where to put you?" several terse seconds past.

"SLYHTERIN" my heart soared because Liam was in Slytherin but, what would mum and dad say?

AN: by the way I do not own any of the characters just the plot line and Liam


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

With my house's cheers leading me I walked to the table in shock I think all the Gryffindors were shocked to because they just sat there with there mouths open, while Liam patted my back and whispered in my ear "at least were in the same house! Sorry about you not getting into Gryffindor and everything"

shaking my head I realized it was my parents who wanted me in Gryffindor just because my dad hated Draco Malfoy who happened to be in Slytherin had nothing to do with me, I glanced at the teachers and immediately found the black greasy haired head of Slytherin house, professor Snape the potions master, we had a different defense against the dark arts professor, _again._ The only person I didn't recognize, a man with brown hair that reached his shoulders. He was obviously the defense against the dark arts professor, apparently professor Slughorn had retired, _again_ and we had another new teacher,

I listened as 14 more students were put in Slytherin, six girls and eight boys.

I was still a little upset but that was mostly from thinking about my parents reaction, thinking again looking at Liam's smiling face I knew that if we'd been in different houses we may have been friends but not _best _friends.

And then I realized how smart the sorting hat really was.

Finally Zetas Holly was sorted into Ravenclaw and the sorting was over and hundreds of platters of food appeared in front of us, amazed Liam and I filled our plates and our goblets, and ate until we were nearly sick, finally just before deserts appeared a few of the first years started introducing themselves.

"uh, I'm Caleb Townie" said a blond boy with a scar on his chin.

Another boy said "I'm Tristan Smyth" said another black haired boy.

"Lissa Micheal's" said a pretty brown haired girl.

And slowly they all introduced themselves until a second year near them said "wasn't your dad the boy who lived?" he asked me, I nodded blushing . "but wasn't he in Gryffindor?" asked another older girl, "uh, yeah all my family was in Gryffindor, I guess I'm just different" suddenly everyone was talking about what houses there family's were in. Liam and I just talked quietly while eating black forest gateaux.

Finally the two prefects for each house were clapping for attention and guiding us to our dormitory. The first years all followed them groggily towards the doors.

I noticed quite a few people staring at me but I ignored it and followed the two black haired prefects.

We must have walked up hundreds of stairs then _down_ hundreds of stairs I wouldn't have remembered the way to save my life, but finally we reached a stone wall next to a picture of the founder of Slytherin "the password this week is, Dragon" said the male prefect as soon as he said it the door slid open eagerly we all walked through to find a big sort of salon full of sofas and armchairs and a fireplace that must have been ten feet long!

Without stopping the prefects led us to the end of the salon where there was a stone staircase that parted two different ways "boys to the left and girls to the right" intoned the female leading the girls one way while the fifth year boy led us the other way he stopped at the first door "in I where you will be sleeping this year, your trunks are at the end of the beds you may swap beds if you wish, but not tonight, breakfast is at eight I suggest you get up early and follow an older student to the great hall, where professor Snape will give you your time tables. Goodnight" he left and we all went into the dormitory it was massive with eight beds, they were four poster with dark green curtains that could be drawn to surround your bed, we all went around checking the labels until we found our own unlucky me I found Liam's first "Liam here's yours" I said the next bed was the last one on the right hand side of the room if this wasn't mine I'd have to check the other side where were another four beds I checked the trunk wishing it was mine because it was next to the window and to my delight it said James Potter to my chagrin my father had written it in red as if that alone would put me in Gryffindor, shaking my head I got in, pleased that Liam's bed was right next to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I woke up to Liam throwing a shoe at me as he pulled his cloak on, groggily I sat up "wha time's it?" I asked "half past seven" he said calmly, focusing I heard the other first years getting dressed. I managed to throw his shoe back and then get out of bed myself, when I remembered what the prefect had said the night before about finding an older student.

We all trooped out together to see the girls dissapearing through the wall, hurrying after them we all followed the six girls and the two third year girls they were following.

Again there was a dizzying array of corridor and staircases that moved but I think I memorized most of the route.

Finally we reached the great hall and sat down, Liam and I tucked into the food that appeared seconds after we sat down in silence while we were eating we noticed four teachers getting up and walking down the tables with some sort of papers in there arms.

Professor Snape the potions master was at our table, the defense against the dark arts professor at the Gryffindor table, professor Longbottom who was a friend of my dad was at the Hufflepuff table and professor Flitwick who standing up probably reached my waist was going along the Ravenclaw table.

Professor Snape reached Liam first. "name?" he said Liam swallowed the piece of toast and answered "Liam Callum, Sir"

"ah, the orphan boy" he murmured tapping a scroll with his wand "this is your class schedule try not to be late" Liam nodded and took the Schedule. Then Professor Snape came to me "Name?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered

"James Potter, Sir" the professor paused and nodded and tapped another scroll

"I hope you don't take after the original James Potter, boy. Or your father he had a penchant for breaking rules and getting away with it, lightly"

I chuckled "no sir, when I brake rules I never get caught" the professors mouth curved upwards a bit and he passed me a scroll. Then moved on.

I looked at the days classes.

Herbology (green house 4)

Herbology

Defense (dark arts)

lunch

Potions

Potions

flying lessons (Quidditch pitch)

dinner

It turned out Liam and I had the same timetable so we quickly finished of our pumpkin juice and found a ghost who told us the way to greenhouse 4.

the Herbology lessons weren't that bad except I now had a bandage on my hand where the sleeping snap dragons behind me had woken up.

Luckily it wasn't bad enough to warrant a trip to the infirmary. Liam, Caleb and I quickly found our way to the defense against the dark arts class.

We quickly found seats next to each other and got our books and quills out and a roll of parchment, we were sharing the lesson with the Hufflepuff fist years. Finally the teacher came in of who I still didn't know his name.

"good morning class" he said smiling "my name is professor Dobbs and I'm your _new_ defense against the dark arts professor, so write this down" he tapped the chalkboard with his wand and the chalk began writing, quickly unscrewing our ink pots we copied it.

We didn't do any magic in that lesson but Professor Dobbs assured us that in the next lesson we would. We all ate lunch and read the daily Prophet which was quite entertaining, and then Liam, Caleb and I quickly ran back to our dormitory to grab our potions books, scales and basic ingredients.

Naturally when we left the dormitory we were lost, I saw a vary tall older Gryffindor boy walking past and ran to catch up with his longer stride "excuse me?" I asked as I caught up with him he whirled around obviously startled "yes?" he sounded wary which was strange.

"um, could you please tell me where I might find the potions classroom?"

he looked stunned but then nodded "um, go down the next staircase to the right and take the first left." grinning I thanked him and went back for Liam and Caleb who were waiting for me.

We reached the dungeon classroom just as the professor opened the door, we slipped in behind everyone else, this class was taken with the Gryffindors so we took the right hand side of the room while they took the left

the professor stood behind his desk waiting for us to settle down "class this is Potions class, so if you think it is Herbology I suggest you leave now" there were a few titters from the class and I grinned behind my hand.

"now, today you will be making a simple tonic for madam Pomfrey, it is made to settle upset stomaches, page 46 of your potions books you will have one hour to make it" with that he turned an hour glass upside down, after the initial shock we all began to hastily grab our potions books.

I quickly turned mine to page 46, hastily I grabbed my wand and tapped it against the fire underneath my cauldron, the flames grew to the suitable size and I began adding the ingredients needed, stirring every so often, until finally after 52 minutes it turned milky white, and smelled like oranges.

Sighing with relief I saw Liam had already finished "when did you finish?" I gaped at him. He smiled shyly "I finished it around two minutes ago"

I chuckled and I observed that most of the potions were gray or pure white, only one quarter of them were milky pale and smelled of oranges.

As soon as the timer finished the professor said "stop" and everyone put down their things I was surprised to see someones potion was a sickly green color.

Professor Snape walked around the potions commenting on the color or smell, when he got to the green one he wrinkled his nose "I wouldn't give this to an ax-murderer" the girl behind the cauldron blushed bright red and he carried on walking, when he got to mine, his eyes widened in surprise and he nodded "good job...Potter" he seemed hesitant to say my last name.

Then I also remembered my dad saying that _he_ hadn't got on well with professor Snape, that could be why.

We had double potions so at the end of the hour we were allowed a five minute break, most people left the dungeon to stretch they're legs, but Caleb, Lissa, Liam and I just stayed in the dungeon but got up to stretch a bit, professor Snape was going around the tables putting the good potions into jars for madame Pomfrey,

Lissa suddenly jumped up "oh God! We have to get on _a _broomstick now!" Liam and I laughed

"calm down Lissa" said Liam "I tried mine out in a deserted football pitch it's wicked" Liam and I high fived in agreement and tried to soothe Lissa's worries.

For the second hour of the class we learnt spells funnily enough, for cleaning cauldrons, getting the fire at the right temperature, to pour it into a test tube, things that you need for potions. Finally at the end of the class professor Snape said "if anybody needs a potion do_ not_ try to do it yourselves but bring your cauldron down here and I will assist you, you can also come down here to practice, good day" the door dungeon door swung open and we were obviously dismissed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

We all ran off, since it was obvious that the first years from all of the houses were having there first broomstick ride. We all dumped our stuff and those of us with brooms grabbed them before hastening to the grounds barely noticing the amused smiled of the faculty, other students and the ghosts.

A woman with a shock of red hair, kind of like my mum was standing near the Quidditch pitch, I forgot it was Liam's first time seeing one the giant oval pitch with 12 stand areas, one hundred feet in the air so the spectators could see the action, and three hoops at each end the middle one being the tallest.

The woman blew a whistle "my name is madame Hooch, I'm you're flying instructor now whoever hasn't got a broom grab one of these." she indicated a small pile of brooms, next to her a few students went and grabbed one then she said. "in two lines!" we all scrambled to make two lines, luckily I was next to Liam. She narrowed her hawk-like eyed then nodded.

"depending on which hand you use put it over your broom" more scambling, Liam and I were both right handed so we stayed where we were.

"now say in a clear voice,_ up"_ startled we all said "UP!" only a quarter of the brooms actually flew into the students hands the other ones either rolled over, wobbled or didn't do anything.

Liam's went up, mine did and so did Lissa's. Caleb's went halfway then dropped.

It was Liam who caught my attention "hey look over there James"

he pointed with his head to the eight people standing watching us.

It was Professor Dobbs, Flitwick, Snape and Longbottom, each standing next to the three boys and one girl who could only be the team house captains.

Gulping down the lump in my throat I nodded and tried to ignore the 8 imposing figures.

Madame Hooch had us hover in the air and touch back down after five seconds, it took a few people a couple of tries though.

Finally she like all the teachers seemed to be able to pull a piece of parchment out of nowhere, and went through all of us having us fly to the Quidditch grounds which was around 100 feet away, weaving around 6 white poles and come back.

I settled in for a long wait, why did my name have to be Potter, poor Liam was almost first.

"Callum! You're up!" nervously but steadily I saw him swing a leg over his broom and waited for Madame Hooch to blow her whistle when she did, he _flew_ faster than anyone elso so far, when he got close enough he slowed down and pulled around and came back stopping and dismounting quickly giving me, Caleb and Lissa high fives.

I snuck a peek at the eight silent watchers and saw professor Snape and the Slytherin team captain smiling.

Which I told Liam in a whisper he blushed and looked at the ground, finally it was Lissa's turn, she did well, she didn't wobble once but went slower than Liam, damn everyone went slower than Liam had gone.

I started getting really bored but finally

"Potter, you're up!" sighing in relief I swung a leg over my Firebolt and waited impatiently for madame Lynch's whistle.

I went nearly as fast as Liam executing a smooth turn and again received high fives when I dismounted,

Liam peeked at the watchers and reported that the captain was smiling and professor Snape looked resigned.

Finally we were all done and around 10 people had to stay behind to practice a bit more, Caleb didn't he did good.

"God, that was great" said Liam as we walked back in the building, laughing i nodded "yeah it was great!" we had an hour to go before dinner and I spent it looking through my potions book with Liam, since with exceptions like the night before I have insomnia.

Finally Liam found it on page 132: MILD SLEEPING DROUGHT we went down to the dungeons "Liam, why are you going down?" I asked puzzled.

He blushed "I just want to practice". Smiling we managed to find Professor Snape's office and seeing my hesitation, Liam knocked twice on the heavy oak door, it swung open almost immideatly, professor Snape was sitting at a desk surrounded by specimen jars and test tubes, looking a bit like a mad scientist.

"yes?" he asked when we said nothing. But my mouth was dry so Liam said.

"um, sir, James has trouble going to sleep so we were wondering if he could try making a mild sleeping drought?" see if I'd have tried talking it would have been a bumbling mess.

The Professor rose quickly and nodded "come along then" we followed him gratefully into the dark classroom, the candles lit up when we entered and the professor indicated two cauldrons near the front.

Silently Liam and I took out our wands and lit the fires underneath "and why are you here Callum?"

Liam visibly gulped "I- ah I'd like to re-try making the potion we made earlier, professor" he said just loud enough to be heard. The professor frowned "your potion was, good Callum" he said

Liam nodded "but I'd like to practice please sir, and keep James from singeing off his eyebrows or something" the professor smirked and nodded.

The supply closet door opened and he left.

Silently Liam and I took out ingredients occasionaly going to the closet for something we didn't have, Liam was humming as he stirred and chopped up my ginger roots for me while I skinned a mouse which was disgusting.

The professor came back after around fifteen minutes to check our progress, he only commented a few times

"stir slower Callum" or "use the mortar and pestle Potter not the grater" and a few tips before dissapearing again.

Finally the smell of oranges assaulted my nose indicating that Liam had finished and was bottling the potion in the 12 tubes that were sitting next to him, by that time the professor had visited twice more, once narrowly stopping me from poisoning myself accidentally, somehow he seemed to know when to come in as soon as Liam finished cleaning his cauldron, he walked in silently.

"do you know where the hospital wing is Callum?" he asked after inspecting the tubes and sniffing one.

"uh, near the library?" the professor nodded and gave him a sheepsking satchel to carry the potions in. then he left leaving me and the professor alone in the dungeon.

Trying not to be very very scared I carried on stirring the sleeping drought.

"uh professor, I don't understand, do I crush this with my knife or with the mortar and pestle?" I said after staring at the jubjub bean for a few moments, frowning the professor looked at the bean, "crush it with the flat side of the blade Potter" nodding I crushed it and quickly poured the juice nto the cauldron. "now just stir it clockwise for a minute then anti-clockwise until it turns sky blue" he continued before I could look at the instructions, considering the color of it now a nearly black greenish hue, I raised my eyebrows at him, he just shrugged and I did it anyway.

"may I ask a rude question professor?" I asked while still stirring clockwise.

"very well" he said curtly, damn why wasn't Liam here to stop me asking stupid questions?

"uh, why doesn't my dad like you, much?" I refused to look at him as i asked and determinatly stirred the potion.

"that was my fault Potter, you're grand-father and I hated each other and for that I hated you're father, he looked so much like his father it was uncanny"

I nodded and switched to stirring anti-clockwise.

Then Liam walked in with an empty potion carrying bag "uh, professor. Madame Pomfrey says, and I quote: what the hell are you giving me stomach soother's for? I need headache potions, and the _girl's_ potions" blushing he took his place next to me and commented "James it's already light blue" shocked I looked down and saw it was indeed cireulan sky blue, quickly putting it in vials I saw the professor muttering to himself and scribbling on a piece of parchment.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next morning Liam had to wake me up again, once again everyone was up before, me the problem with the sleeping droughts was it took you a while to clear you're head after. This time we knew the way to the great hall, only getting lost once. Lissa and Caleb were already there and they'd saved seats for us.

We all ate in silence until Caleb said "where were you two yesterday?" Liam answered "in the potions dungeon, practicing"

"oh" the subject was dropped and when the breakfast plates disappeard we all took out parchment and quills, in was tradicional to wait until the second day to send mail, so you'd actually have something to say, when I looked around, I noticed three quarters of the school was writing letters.

I dipped my quill in the little ink pot we were all sharing it was black ink and I started writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad, and Lily and Albus of course._

_Well I'll start from the biggining when I finally found an empty compartment on the train another boy did at the same time, his name is Liam Callum, were best friends he's an orphan (like you dad), we both share a love for broomsticks he's even better than me!_

_Um so yeah, he got sorted into Slytherin which made me kind of sad, until the sorting hat put me in Slytherin too!_

_I hope you're not dissapointed in me, I know you wanted me to be in Gryffindor but I'm happy because I've got three great friends: Liam, Caleb and Lissa._

_Professor Snape isn't that bad, he let me make a sleeping drought for my insomnia well, Liam helped but, I just hope you still love me even though I'm in Slytherin._

_Love from James_

as soon as I finished the letter I tied it to Willow's right leg and sent her off before I could change my mind.

The others soon finished and sent of their letters, well except Liam who wasn't writing a letter anyway.

As soon as we finished we headed of towards transfiguration class, which would be taught by...the headmistress herself!

We got there right on time Liam and I settling in at the desk nearest to McGonagall since that was the only unoccupied desk.

"now class Transfiguration..." began McGonagall hurridly we wrote down all the things that were magically appearing on the blackboard before it rubbed itself off.

All in all transfiguration was a tough class and we hadn't even done any magic yet.

Charms was the coolest we had to _actually_ use magic to levitate feathers, I used mine to tickle Liam who lost concentration and his feather landed on a girls head.

It was in our second hour of charms when professor Snape knocked on the door briskly beforee walking in.

"excuse the intrusion Flitwick, but I need Callum and Potter"

the whole class turned to stare at me and Liam as we gulped and stood up "bring you're things"

said the professor even more nervous we packed our things and headed out of the classroom.

The professor started walking without even saying anything to us, I quickly squeezed Liams wrist and he nodded to me gratefully, finally the professor said something.

"you've both been noticed by your Quidditch team Captain Lucas Brent, since first years cannot try out for Quidditch you have to be noticed by you're captain, this concept incidentally started because of you're father Potter, professor McGonagall saw him catch a small ball while 50ft in the air, youngest Quidditch player in a century"

I nodded dad had told me about that before. Liam suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"whats wrong James?" he asked the professor stopped and raised his eyebrow but Liam ignored him and grabbed my shoulders.

"whats wrong?" he asked quietly, I shook my head.

"nothing I just, I told my parents I was in Slytherin this morning and I hope they don't send me a howler, I knew they were counting on me being in stupid Gryffindor, _it's fate_" I imitated my dads voice.

Liam gave me a quick hug "everythings going to be okay James, what the hell is a howler?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I shuddered "I hope you never get one Liam" I said tugging on his arm so we could catch up with the professor who had started walking again when we'd hugged.

Finally we reached the Quidditch pitch a very big boy who was obviously the team captain was there with a trunk and three broomsticks I was surprised to see that mine and Liams were there.

"hello boys, I'm Lucas Brent the team captain."

"hello" we chorused quietly.

He laughed and began questioning us immideatly while the professor sat in a seat nearby listening.

"do you both know how to play Quidditch, rules and such?"

I nodded but Liam said "I only got an in depth explanation about Quidditch on the train, so I'm a bit unsure but I know the basics"

Lucas looked very relieved.

"good now, do any of you have a position you'd rather fill, I have something in mind for both of you and Im going to test you in all of them but I'd like to know."

"uh Seeker" said Liam then he turned to me, I mumbled it under my breath and blushed.

"what?" asked Lucas, Snape and Liam at the same time.

"I uh actually want to be a Chaser, but my dad..." I trailed of no one needed any more explanation they knew my dad had been an excellent Seeker when he was at Hogwarts.

"you don't have to follow in you're fathers footsteps Potter" Said Lucas "I mean you're in Slytherin how much worse can it get?"

I laughed nervously. "so who are you going to test first?"

"uh Liam I think, we'll start with Beating first from the ground then in the air" said Lucas opening the straps of the box.

"um, the beater had the small bat right?" asked Liam. I nodded "there are two beaters and two Blugders"

Liam nodded and took the small rounded bat that Lucass held out to him.

"I want you to hit it then get on you're broomstick and hit it again just to see how agile you are"

Liam nodded, wincing as he saw one of the bludgers struggling in the box.

Lucas let it out and it went straight up, and then right back towards Liam who had gone and stood a few feet away he looked panicked then suddenly when the Bludger neared him he looked angry at it and when he hit it it flew in the opposite direction as soon as he hit it he grabbed the broomstick and went up into the air, naturally it came after him, him being the only one in the air, he hit it again and again until suddenly he hovered near the ground and let it come at him and caught it, wheezing as it hit his stomache, Lucas gave me the other bat and I quickly got into position as soon as I said "Ready!"

he let it go and I whacked it, I barely head him talking to Lucas behind me as I hopped onto my broom.

I think Liam and I were just as good at Beating, when I finally got back onto the ground helping Lucas wrestle it back into the box, Liam said "never, I'd go crazy doing that, I literally had to think of a bully back home to hit it hard enough"

I nodded sympathetically and Lucas wrote something down on the parchment he seemed to have had in his pocket.

Okay now Keeping, Liam, I'll be throwing the Quaffle and you defend the posts."

they went up and I sat near Snape watching.

"Potter, you're father and grandfather may have been seekers but your great-grandfather was a Chaser"

that was all he said I mumbled "thanks professor" then suddenly we both needed to pay rapt attention to Liam who was doing an okay job of defending the hoops, he blocked 5 out of 10 shots, but neither he nor Lucas seemed put out.

He came down and I went up, i did better blocking 7 out of 10 but we both knew that neither liam nor I were destined to be a Keeper.

Then finally we did my favorite Chasing, I was amused watching Liam fumble his way through the trial.

When he came down he was shaking his head "you're absolutely bonkers James you enjoy having a ball thrown at you? Weirdo" he flopped down next to professor Snape who actually laughed quietly.

When Lucas and I played chasers for ten minutes throwing catching and scoring goals he was a good chaser even though he was one of the Keeper.

I had no idea what Liam's problem with Chasing was, it was the coolest of all the 4 positions.

Then we did the one thing I dreaded, Seeking.

"okay boys, first I'll be using golf balls for a while then three rounds with the Snitch."

Liam got into position quickly hovering around ten feet from the ground "ready!"

he shouted immideatly Lucas began hitting golf balls with the beaters bat, Liam caught them all, which seriously impressed me, when Lucas collected the golf balls which Liam had thrown back to him after he caught them and unlocked the golden snitch, while he did that I shouted to Liam "what? You can catch nearly invisible gold balls travelling at the speed of light but you _can't _catch a ball which is dark red, and ten times the size!"

Liam laughed so hard he nearly fell from his broomstick.

Finally a chuckling Lucas said "I'm letting go of the snitch now!" he let it go and I saw it for a few metres before I lost sight.

Liam hadn't been looking though he had been busy pulling on the seekers glove, when he finished he looked around and then zoomed of it the opposite direction to which I'd seen it go, but not 15 seconds later he had grabbed the little wriggling ball.

I glanced at professor Snape who looked mildly impressed and Lucas looked ecstatic.

He caught the next two fast as well, obviously it would take longer if he was avoiding bludgers and racing against the other Seeker with a load of other players darting around.

I felt sick when I was my turn i missed ¾ of the gold balls and when Lucas was about to open the Snitched compartment I shouted "no!" he stopped.

"please don't I'd never find it" he chuckled and nodded closing the chest.

I walked over to where Liam was sitting with professor Snape, they were talking quietly.

"aren't you going to try?" asked Liam when he saw me approach.

I shook my head "I'm hopeless at finding the snitch trust me I've lost 5 before only to find them weeks later when they got too tired"

Liam laughed softly "oh well I cant catch a Quaffle and you can't catch a Snitch"

"well boys" said Lucas walking over with the chest "the tryouts are tomorrow so you too can definatly come I think Liam should stay far away from chasing but you'd make s great Seeker and, you James stick to Chasing you're good"

we nodded and thanked him "Callum, Potter the dinner bell is about to ring I suggest you hurry to the great hall" we both dashed off, we were both starving.

It turned out changing took longer than we expected and luckily Lissa and Caleb had saved us seats.

"so what happened?" they both asked at the same time.

"Lucas Brent the team captain, tested us, it was nerve wrecking since professor Snape was there too" I said while Liam was filling up his plate.

"wow, so Liam what Quidditch position do you want to try out for, um if you are going to try out that is?" asked Caleb

"seeker" said Liam

"chaser" I said filling up my plate, a second year near us piped up saying.

"a chaser? Really but your dad was a-" I cut him off quickly.

"yeah, well seeking doesn't run in the family I guess, I've always been crap at it but chasing, chasing is the best" I said eating my soup quietly.

Liam's hand sqweezed my arm under the table, I looked at him and he winked.

AN: FOR ANYONE WHO'S READ THIS FAR THANKS, BUT THIS STORY IS GOING ON HIATUS.

DANNII


End file.
